Waking up from a nightmare
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Vanitas cursed as he bolted up in bed, skin damp with sweat and panting from the terror he'd just awoken from – it had been forever since he last dreamed of the time spent with Master Xehanort. He could almost taste the dirt and blood that had once caked his mouth, as he was left beaten – broken, and face down in the dirt after his Master's brutal training sessions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

Vanitas cursed as he bolted up in bed, skin damp with sweat and panting from the terror he'd just awoken from – it had been forever since he last dreamed of the time spent with Master Xehanort. He could almost taste the dirt and blood that had once caked his mouth, as he was left beaten – broken, and face down in the dirt after his _Master's _brutal training sessions.

Those were his earliest memories of existence, an existence consisting of utter loneliness, left to lie there on the cold ground to cry and curse the world and the only person capable of making him whole once again.

Ventus, the boy he hated more than anything in the world – yet, at the same time, the boy he longed for more than anyone. He was a source of light and darkness for him – his pain and his salvation.

Vanitas gripped harshly at his sweat soaked bangs, pulling until there was a dull ache. '_So damn frustrating.' _He thought, as his grip tightened.

After the fall of darknesses to the seven lights,Vanitas had once again failed to forge the X-blade, he had no further purpose – he was nothing more than a pointless existence.

At that time it was Ventus who reached out his hand – being the ever forgiving, kindhearted person that he is – he offered Vanitas shelter.

_'You don't have to live within the darkness, Vanitas. I know there is more to you than that, there has to be – So, if you want you can come stay with Aqua, Terra, and I.'_

For reasons unknown to Vanitas – even to this day – he had reached out and taken a hold of that outstretched hand.

Existing as a being of pure darkness, he finds it difficult living among those that exist in the realm of light – everyday is a struggle, fighting against the dark thoughts swirling inside his head.

Sitting alone in the bed that was given – somewhat reluctantly – to him, the feelings he once held of self-hatred and loneliness, began to creep up on him.

Releasing the tight grip on his hair, Vanitas ran his eyes around the room, the moonlight coming through the curtains did nothing to light the darkness.

_'Just like this room, I'm filled with nothing but darkness.' _Scowling, he felt a deep pain in his chest at the thought. '_I'm nothing but darkness, I'll never be anything but darkness, there's nothing more to me...'_

A soft knock sounded throughout the room, alerting Vanitas to the presence on the other side of the door."Who is it?" He growled, sweeping his golden gaze across the woodwork.

"Ventus." The voice rang out. Narrowing his gaze, he harshly barked."Go away." The blonde was the last person he wanted to see.

Throwing himself back down onto the mattress,Vanitas was determined to ignore the other boys presence.

At the sound of his door coming open, he felt his blood begin to boil, the desire to jump from his bed and force the boy from the room rising within his chest. Sitting up, Vanitas glared at the blonde boy who stood in his doorway – light from the hallway spilling into the dark room.

"Why are you here?" He spat, running calculating eyes over the boy standing before him. Ventus hesitated only a moment before lifting a hand to his chest."I felt an immense pain," Pale fingers spread across the area over his heart. "A terrible pain, like my heart was being crushed." Blue eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the room, holding his cold – cruel, golden eyes. "Your pain, Vanitas."

Vanitas's cold demeanor was momentarily broken as he stared at the boy before him, his blue eyes shining with nothing but sincere concern.

"Tsk," Vanitas smiled cruelly at the boy. "I don't need your pity, so why don't you run back to bed before the monsters gets you." His smile widened in satisfaction at the glare he received in return.

_'Go on Ventus, get mad and storm back to your room – leave me alone again. It's what you're good at after all._

Turning away, Vanitas laid back down, "Don't forget to shut the door behind you."A tense moment passed before the sound of the door closing filled the quiet space.

_'Hmph, about time...'_

Vanitas ignored the loneliness that settled over him at Ventus's departure. '_I didn't need him anyway.'_ he thought, only to stiffen at the feeling of the bed dipping down and a warm arm snaking around his waist.

_'What?!'_

Before he could utter a single curse, Ventus was speaking. "I'm not leaving you," He began, the blonde's arm tightening around his midsection, pulling Vanitas closer. "You and I used to be one, you can't hide your pain from me," Vanitas jolted at the feeling of Ventus's forehead coming to rest between his shoulder-blades. "I can feel it."

Vanitas's first instinct was to push the boy away from him, to shout cruel words – hurtful words, until Ventus stopped caring, about his pain, his loneliness or the fact he has no purpose, but just like the day he took that outstretched hand – he found he didn't have it in him to deny the boy.

So with one last sound of distaste leaving the back of his throat, Vanitas relaxed and allowed Ventus to hold him – to comfort him.

A comforting touch is the one thing Vanitas has always craved – ever since the beginning of his existence - and as much as it hurts his pride, he wants to enjoy it while it lasts.

Several minutes passed in silence as the two boys laid together, neither saying a word – both knowing that even the slightest disturbance could break the fragile moment.

As the minutes ticked by, the heaviness of sleep fell over him, Vanitas felt for the first time in his existence, he remembers what it was like to be whole. Because here with Ventus – merged together or not – he is whole.

**End.**

**A/N – Written for a friend on tumblr, using the prompt – Waking up after a nightmare. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, their relationship is and would be a difficult one. **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
